


The Love of A Father

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dad!Bjorn, F/M, Fluff, Im Sorry For You, You Have Five Kids, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Bjorn and Reader are married and while they have four kids, the Reader already has one from her past relationship with Ivar. Her daughter from Ivar starts to demand who her real father is.





	The Love of A Father

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so much? I was like crying when writing this. Anywho, enjoy!

(Y/N) had been in a relationship with Ivar a year before she and Bjorn became close. While with Ivar, she and him had shown everyone that the rumors were wrong; he is able to have sex and have children. After being together for 11 months, (Y/N) had fallen pregnant. At first, people swore that she had slept with another and that is how she got pregnant, but once the little girl came out of her, everyone knew better. It was clear that the little girl belonged to Ivar, the only issue is, Ivar didn’t really like the idea of being a father. He of course wants children, but he felt that he was too young for them at the moment. That caused him and (Y/N) to end their relationship, which also caused (Y/N) to get close to his oldest brother.  
  
Seven years later, (Y/N) has given Bjorn four kids. Bjorn loves all his children, he also loves his niece as though she was his. It was clear to everyone, even the oldest of the five, that she wasn’t Bjorn’s daughter. Of course neither (Y/N) or Bjorn have told her who her father is. (Y/D/N) loves Bjorn, he is her father as far as she is concerned, but part of her wanted to know her real father. She often watches as her brothers and sister walk around, all looking alike and her sticking out like a sore thumb. Their hair ran brighter than hers, their eyes slightly darker than hers. Her mother never mentions her past lovers, not giving her any idea on who her father might be. (Y/D/N) is starting to want to know who her father is more and more as of late, making her finally ask.  
  
As (Y/N) pushes the door open, five children rush in laughing with their father following behind with a huge smile. They all start to take off their overfurs, while Bjorn walks over to start a fire. The snow has started to come down faster than it was, making their home extremely cold. The two oldest children rush to gather as many furs as they can from the bedrooms, dragging them to the couch in the middle room. All five of the kids get snuggled into the furs while watching their parents move around the room for a bit. The children were talking in hushed voices and giggling quietly.  
  
Bjorn looks over at the five before smiling, walking over to the couch he acts like he is going to throw himself down on top of them. All the kids put their hands up to hold him up, not waiting to get crushed. Laughing, Bjorn stands straight again and picks up the youngest son before sitting down. The little boy cuddles into his father’s chest as the others start to cuddle his sides and against each other. He gives the ones around him a kiss on the head with a content smile on his lips. They all hear light footsteps heading towards the couch, making them all look up to see (Y/N). She stands there looking at them all with a bright smile, her hand on her hip.  
  
“Now where am I going to sit?”  
  
Right away the kids start making room for her, all shouting that they want her to sit beside them. She ends up beside her husband with her oldest daughter cuddled close to her side. All of them are cuddled close, trying to stay warm. It was moments like these that make Bjorn and (Y/N) thank the gods. Having their children so close and all happy, it made everything worth it. Quiet moments with all five of their children snuggled close to them, nothing matters but the seven of them.  
  
The crackling of the fire soon puts all the children but the eldest daughter to sleep. (Y/N)’s hand runs through the girls hair, trying to help her fall asleep. The girl seems deep in thought as she stares into the fire, letting Bjorn and (Y/N) share a look before the two look back at her confused. It wasn’t like the girl to just get lost in thought, she normally remained very aware of everything. She sighs before looking down at her hands before sensing her parent’s eyes on her. (Y/D/N) looks up at them to see their concerned looks, her mother’s hand gently scratching her scalp. The girl looks down again feeling guilty for wanting to know who her father was, she didn’t want to hurt Bjorn’s feelings.  
  
“What is wrong, Dear?” (Y/N)’s quiet voice fills the room.  
  
(Y/D/N) looks up before looking back down. “Nothing, Mother.”  
  
“(Y/D/N), you know you can talk to us about anything. You are our daughter, we are here for you.” Bjorn speaks.  
  
Her head shots up, anger in her eyes. “You aren’t my father, stop acting like I am your real daughter.”  
  
(Y/N) and Bjorn are shocked at the sudden explosion, their eyes widen as they stare at the girl. Bjorn looks away as he feels his eyes burn, hearing those words from the girl he has raised hurt him. His wife looks at him before looking at her daughter, clearly upset with her. (Y/N) stands up and grabs her daughter’s hand, pulling her out of the room. (Y/D/N) thinks she is about to get in trouble, only to watch her mother sit on the bed, patting the spot beside her. The girl sits down with her eyes on the ground.  
  
After a moment, (Y/N) speaks. “What was that about?”  
  
“He isn’t my father.”  
  
“You are right, Bjorn isn’t your real father. But he is the one caring for you, the one loving you, teaching you, and treating you as his daughter.”  
  
“He won’t love me like he loves the others.”  
  
(Y/N) looks at her daughter with an eyebrow raised, “Bjorn does love you like he loves the others. He dotes on you, (Y/D/N).”  
  
“Who’s my real father? Why isn’t he around?”  
  
“He is around, just not in the way a father is.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
(Y/N) sighs softly, “you see your father everyday, but he isn’t there for you like a real father would be. He and I were in love before Bjorn and I fell in love, the issue is, he wasn’t ready for a child. We were, are, young and he just wasn’t ready for that. Your father was there when you were born, he took one look at you and declared that he can’t be the father you deserve. That’s when he decided to not be in your life in that way, letting Bjorn step up and be the father you need. But your father is in your life, you see him everyday.”  
  
(Y/D/N) looks confused as she thinks about all the men she sees daily. “Who?”  
  
“Ivar, your real father is Ivar.”  
  
The girl’s eyes widen as she looks up at her mother, she never knew her mother and the man she thought was her uncle had been together. She looks over at the mirror across the room, looking at her face. She notices the way her hair looks, it's dark like Ivar’s, her eyes hold the same stormy look in them as his. The girl has her mother’s looks but it was clear that Ivar is mixed in with the beauty of her mother. Her mother’s hand comes up to brush her hair to the side, looking at her through the mirror, a small smile on her lips.  
  
“You look a lot like him, you have his anger as well. But that doesn’t make you less of Bjorn’s child. He loves you more than Ivar ever has, he has been there for everything. What you had said to him hurt him, greatly. You need to apologize to him, he loves you so much, (Y/D/N). You are his first princess.”  
  
The girl looks at her mom before getting up, ready to go apologize. As she turns to the door, she sees Bjorn standing there. Her heart breaks as she sees the dried tears on his face, but he still gave her the smile he always has. The one that made her feel so happy, the one that she would do anything for. (Y/D/N) runs towards him, tears falling down her own eyes as she throws herself at him. Bjorn catches her easily and picks her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as she cries into his shoulder.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Father. I shouldn’t have said that, I am so sorry!” She babbles as Bjorn pulls her away from his shoulder.  
  
Bjorn wipes her tears as some of his own fall, “it is okay, Princess. I will always love you.”  
  
“I love you so much, Father.”  
  
(Y/N) watches with a happy smile as her daughter and husband hold each other close. She felt happy to have told her who her father is, and she can tell that nothing will change. They all loved each other and one thing can’t change the love that Bjorn and (Y/D/N) had.  



End file.
